1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a toilet system attached a hand held water spraying apparatus, engaging in delivering instant water supply for personal and environmental hygiene.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention in earlier application has been improved by adding new features, which include multiple layered reinforced flexible hose to bear the continuous high pressures, a filter for separating solid particles and impurities from water, a mixing valve that provides tempered water for the use in the cold temperature, a T-adapter together with matching couplings to tap water from an existing plumbing fixtures, a modified hose hanger mounted on the existing toilet seat fasteners, a holder assembly with new features for placement of the sprayer with various positions, a filler element around the bracket on the top edge of water tank to keep the toilet lid in the flat position, and a toilet seat having a water splash guard under the seat to protect water escape through the gap between the toilet seat and the bowl.
The flexible hose in the current market has limited options available for the use of this invention. One choice is a shower hose, which is used to convey the high pressurized water for the bathtub or sink. The shower hose generally has two layers, in which one layer of the inner flexible hose is wrapped with the other layer of the flexible metal or plastic tube. The shower hose has a cosmetic appearance, but it is not durable enough to be used for an extended amount of time under the continuous high water pressure. Besides, the inner flexible tube has a large diameter to carry much of water for the use in the bath or sink. The hose with the larger diameter holds more pressures than the one with the smaller, causing more inflexibility of the hose under the internal built-up pressures.
Another choice is one of the plumbing hoses, which are designed to supply water under the continuous high pressure. The plumbing hoses have large inner diameter to deliver much of water and general categories of the PVC-reinforced hoses and stainless steel braided hoses. The plumbing hoses are good to supply water in a static environment, but they are not enough flexible for dynamic movement and lack of the ornamental appearances. The present invention includes a reinforced hose having the decorative appearances by combining the good features of the shower hose and the plumbing hose. This invention requires small amount of water for the purpose of the use, adopting a flexible inner hose with small diameter. The inner hose with small diameter absorbs less of the pressure from the source to contribute more flexibility, and affords room to place the second layer of braided metal mesh for reinforcement. The exterior ornamental layer including the flexible stainless steel adds more durability as well as the cosmetic appearances.
The mixing valve is provided to supply tempered water for the use in the cold environment or for better personal care. The previous application uses only cold water tapped into the existing water supply line, which may not be allowed for the use if the water temperature is extremely cold. If the hot water source is available, the present invention utilizes it to supply warm water by employing the mixing valve connected to both of the hot and cold water. Since the hot water source is located in the various areas around the toilet, the present invention employs an angle stop valve behind the toilet as for the illustration.
The T-adapter is applied for this invention, which includes but not limited two outlet male threads and one inlet female rotatable nut. The female rotatable nut is affording convenience for connection in a confined area, because it can be connected without rotation of the large body and locked with the body placed in various directions. The T-adapter may require matching couplings for the inlet and for the outlet to adapt to the various sizes of the existing plumbing fixtures. The various sized T-adapter may eliminate the matching couplings, but it brings more complexity and costs more for productions.
The modified hose hanger with new features is introduced for this invention to reinforce and facilitate arrangement of the hose and installation to the existing seat fasteners. The single body of hose hanger has prop lines on the body to fortify its structure and protruding lines to prevent the hose being mobile in the openings. The protruding lines make the hose placement easier at any part of the free length, because they lock in the hose to prevent slippage. The opening for permanent placement of the hose locks a part of the hose so that the hose hanger is not easily pivoted side to side. The indentation surface is provided on the mounting area for more friction to prevent spinning around.
A holder of the holder assembly has an additional feature for placement of the sprayer, in which the sprayer can be placed in various ways including a high placement and a low placement. The high placement that implements the controller body of the sprayer requires an angled base in the opening of the holder. However, the low placement that takes on the extension bar of the sprayer requires a straight lined base in the opening of the holder. Therefore, the low placement has need of the offset element so that the sprayer is placed in level in the holder.
The adjustable bracket of the holder assembly is introduced for mounting on various types of the water tank of toilets. The outlook of the toilet water tank takes varied shapes including rectangles and trapezoids. The adjustable bracket has the features to be adjusted to the varied environment. It also has the feature to be mounted on any available surfaces if the toilet water tank does not have room for the bracket to be placed on. The adjustable bracket accommodates the filler element such as a foam strip around the top edge for the leveled placement of the toilet lid.
The toilet seat having a water splash guard underbody is presented to protect water escape through the opening between the toilet seat and the bowl. The splash guard around the seat opening is located between the seat and the bowl to add more protection from water splash whenever the sprayer is used inside bowl. The shape and width of the water splash guard is determined from the features of the seat and the bowl. However, the width of the water splash guard is preferably larger than the gap between the seat and the bowl for better protection. The water splash guard can be placed with full or partial enclosure according to the seat opening type.